


this is why we're biting the bullet

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, and broom closets are the best places to kiss, kara/cat is on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Astra should really go to Cat for advice first<br/>or<br/>Astra is really obvious, Alex is really oblivious, and everyone else (really Lucy) is tired of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why we're biting the bullet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by different colors

“I need your assistance.” Astra hated asking for help, but she was on her last idea on what to do at the moment. Cat looked up at her from the homework she was completing, the common room empty at the moment.

“Oh, it’s not about that Gryffindor girl, Andrea or whoever, you’ve been going after like a lovesick puppy, is it?” Her eyes going back to her homework, hands waving dramatically as she said the wrong name.

“It’s Alex and you know that.” Astra’s voice hissing out, “And I really do need help.”

Something in her voice must have slipped because Cat took off her glasses and gave her her undivided attention.

“Ok, go ahead, tell me what you need.”

“I’ve tried everything to get her attention!” Asta started pacing as she started going off, “I’ve smiled at her, sent her anonymous notes that clearly are from me, even given her a nickname!” She stopped and pointed at Cat, “And you know, I don’t particularly like nicknames.”

She continued pacing, “I even asked Kara,” Cat blushed slightly as Astra mentioned her, she would bring that up when her problem was fixed. “She recommended flowers and other romantic items. Which I had delivered by owl-”

“Ah, I remember that,” Cat interrupted her at this point. “You embarrassed the poor girl, although it was funny. The look on her face right before they were dumped all over her.”

While Cat reminisced, Astra blushed and sat down in exasperation. “I’ve just run out of ideas.”

Cat rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. “Why don’t you just take the girl in a broom closet and kiss her senseless.” She said offhandedly, “I’m sure she’ll get it then.”

Astra stared at her for a few seconds then got up and walked up to their room in thought. But not before Cat heard her murmur to herself, “That’s not a bad idea.”

Cat could not wait to see the train-wreck that would emerge from this plan.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you,” Alex said to Lucy and Kara as they ate breakfast, “Astra is out to get me, she’s got to be planning something.”

Kara continued to stuff her face with food, she was a bottomless pit that never seemed full. Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance however, “Just because she’s a Slytherin and you’re a Gryffindor does not mean she is planning something against you. I’ve told, she’s definitely hitting on you.”

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong.” She shot back. Lucy stared at her while pointing to her tie, the blue and silver of Ravenclaw clearly displayed.

“I wasn’t put in this house because I’m oblivious, unlike you.” Alex ignored the jab and watched as Astra and Cat walked in together, talking over something that Alex couldn’t hear over the noise of the hall.

Before they sat down at the Slytherin table, Astra looked up and smiled at her, even adding in a little wink. Alex turned around quickly, her head down and cheeks ablaze. She looked up and saw that Kara had been become engrossed in staring at Cat.

“Just ask her out already.” Alex told her.

Kara looked at her, realizing that she had been staring and tried to play it off. “Haha, w-what are you talking about? I was just.. Thinking about we are going to be doing in potions. Very interesting potion things.”

“Don’t you share potions with Slytherins today?” Lucy pointed out with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her lips.

Kara pulled at the yellow tie around her neck and looked at her empty wrist. “Oh, look at the time. I’m going to be late for Transfiguration. Bye!” She stuffed a piece of toast and quickly walked out of the hall.

Alex was then left alone with Lucy’s stare, “That was hypocritical of you, you know?”

She rolled her eyes as she glanced at Astra one last time. “I’m still telling you that she is planning something bad and I’m going to find out.”

With that, she left Lucy sitting at the table shaking her head. “Idiots, the both of them.”

* * *

 

Astra was surprised when Alex confronted her after dinner. She may not have been paying attention to what was being said her way, because she was too busy staring into dark brown eyes and imagining what it would be like to run her fingers through the short hair.

She interrupted whatever was coming out of Alex’s mouth and grabbed her arm. “Come with me,” was muttered out of her mouth as she dragged Alex into the nearest broom closet.

Alex would blame her stupid Gryffindor courage for deciding to ask Astra directly what she was planning. However, she hadn’t planned to notice how green her eyes were, or how soft and kissable her lips were looking right at that moment. She was able to get her voice back and continue talking when she was forcibly grabbed-something she most certainly did not enjoy, nope, not at all-and promptly shoved in a broom closet.

The door was shut as she got her bearings. “What do you thi-”

Her answer was cut short as a pair of lips met hers. _‘_ Oh _, oh.’_

Not really expecting that, Alex stood still as she was kissed. Astra pulled away when she realized she wasn’t getting a response.

“Oh, oh no,” was uttered in the space between them. “I-I’m sorry, I just thought…?”

Alex could feel the embarrassment coming off of her and was able to gain control of her body. She grabbed hold of Astra’s face and brought their lips together again. This time, completely returning the favor.

Astra was in heaven as she pushed Alex against the wall and started down her neck. Alex pushed her head back, giving Astra more space, and gripped the back of her head. She went back to her lips and slowed down, reigning herself in. She did not want someone to walk in on them at this moment.

She gave a few shorter kisses and leaned her forehead against Alex’s, barely able to see in the dark of the closet.

“Well that was…. Unexpected.” Alex provided.

Astra gave a small laugh, smiling in the darkness. She opened the door and looked out, thankful that no one was there. As they both stepped out, Astra scanned Alex. Her hair was mussed, her tie hanging looser than it was before, and Astra thought she could spot a hickey forming on her neck.

She knew she probably looked just as bad, as they both attempted to look somewhat decent. They walked together, their hands occasionally brushing.

When they got to the Slytherin door, Astra pulled Alex close and kissed her slowly. Pulling away and seeing Alex’s eyes glazed over. “I will be seeing you tomorrow.” She softly brushed their lips again and walked into her common room, the password softly said.

* * *

 

Astra walked in and promptly declared she would do Cats’ potions homework for month before going up to bed in a haze.

Lucy would take one look at Alex the next morning and throw her hands up. Declaring loudly, “I told you so!”


End file.
